The instant invention relates generally to window protectors and more specifically it relates to a removable window safety guard which provides for the window to be opened during hot weather while small children cannot fall out and intruders cannot get in.
There are available various conventional window protectors which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.